Everything is Different in Cardiff
by scalemoonstone
Summary: After the war, Harry and Luna move to Cardiff. One night Captain Jack Harkness shows up ending up offering Harry a job a Torchwood. MasterofDeath!Harry Seer!Luna ChosenOne!Harry,Luna,Neville ON HOLD PERMANENTLY ADOPTED BY AMELIAPOND1997


**Ok first ever Torchwood/Harry Potter crossover: Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Only with the Doctor's magnificent TARDIS could I ever own anything.**

* * *

In the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many people were celebrating. You see the most feared wizard of the century had just been defeated by the-boy-who-lived. Everyone was celebrating, everyone that is but Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Nearly everyone they both cared about had survived sure but Neville Longbottom, their brother after they blood adopted each other, was supposedly been murdered viciously in front of both of them, as an example of what happens to those who cross the Dark Side.

Many people thought that Luna and Neville were going out yet it wasn't true. Luna and Neville were both gay. Harry just went for anyone gorgeous and who had legs. Before becoming brothers Neville and Harry had gone out for a few months, before deciding to just be friends. Harry had also lost Remus, his last remaining connection to his parents. Remus, his wife Tonks, and their unborn son had all been torn apart by a pack of werewolves, led by Fenrir Greyback. Harry had killed them all for that.

"So Luna dear sister, what are we going to do now." Luna looked over at her brother and said "Well Ry, we are going to move to Cardiff, Wales and open up a pub, and we will both find happiness there." Harry,or Ry to his friends-pretty much only Luna then-smiled sadly. If anyone had taken the supposed death of Neville the hardest, it was Luna. She was so upset that she hadn't Seen what would happen to him. Luna was a Seer, a rather cryptic Seer.

"Well then Luna I guess we had best get going. That is if we want to leave before the bastards find us." During Harry's 6th year he, Luna, and Neville had found out that Hermione Granger, Ronald, Ginevra, Percy, Molly, and Arthur Weasley, were being supplied money from his vault to get close to him. Albus Dumbledore, the man who he had trusted dearly, had been manipulating him and stealing from his vaults. When the 3 siblings had found out about this they got all the money back plus interest thanks to the goblins.

"So why Cardiff Luna? And will there be any sídhe there?" "In Cardiff, there is Torchwood 3. It is run by Captain Jack Harkness, he is an immortal, like you but he actually dies for about a minute. There are sídhe there as well, a whole forest full of them. They are so beautiful. You should know Ry they took Nev, a moment before he died. We will see him again when we move, he will come back to us. They will heal him, and then he can come back when we go and get him."

When Harry heard that, his face split into a huge grin. You see the Harry, Luna, and Neville had all been Chosen Ones when they were children. They didn't go however, they were needed in the Wizarding World. 3 of the sídhe had stayed with them, to look over them. Tuitio, was Harry's-his name literally meant protect, he helped Harry stay alive on his annual adventures. Féach ar, was Luna's-her name meant to see, she helped Luna with her Visions so she wasn't over loaded by them. Silva, was Neville's-her name meant forest, she helped Neville out with his greenhouses. Silva had stayed with Harry and Luna after Neville had been taken to heal. "Well then Luna we should get going then."

* * *

**3 months later:**

Harry and Luna had successfully moved to Cardiff with little problems. Just the predicted problem of Ginny bursting up to Harry demanding that he marry her. Luna stunned her and she and Harry had apparated away. They opened up a pub near the Roald Dahl Plass, called the Old Forest Pub. They had two werewolves-Randal and Allen-working as bartenders and their vampire girlfriends-Charlotte and Mellisa-as barmaids. Harry, Luna, Tuitio, Féach ar, and Silva often went to the Old Forest to play with the sidhe.

Harry's and Luna's pub had become quite popular over the 2 months they had been open. Luna had told Harry about all the alien life and the rift activity, explaining that that was why they had moved there. One night Owen Harper from Torchwood 3 came in. He was really upset and decided to drink his way to seemingly death. "What can I get you" asked Harry who was working for the night. "Something strong." With a sigh Harry put down a shot in front of Owen. "Want to talk about what happened?" Owen thought about it for a moment. "Get me another would you." Harry put another shot in front of Owen.

"My friend and co-worker died. I really, really loved her. But she never loved me." "Well then my condolences, but the answer to your problems isn't down a pint." was all Harry could do to answer. Several hours later at around 3am Owen had made steady progress in empty all of the Old Forest's inventory of alcohol. Deciding Harry wanted Owen out of the pub while they still had some drinks he said "Look Owen is their someone I can call to come pick you up." "Yeah my boss will probably come pick me up. Here is his phone number."

* * *

**Torchwood Hub:**

Captain Jack Harkness was still up doing paperwork in the Torchwood Hub when his phone went off. "Hello who's calling?" _"Hi is this Captain Jack Harkness?" _"Yes can I help you with something." _"Yeah, I'm Harry I own the Old Forest Pub, your worker Owen Harper is here, been constantly drinking since he came in. Said you could come pick him up." _"Great, I'll be right over, can you not give him anything else to drink, he is quite a talker when he is drunk." _"Yeah, he told me that one of his co-workers died, loved her apparently." _"Thanks I'll be right over, Harry." Jack sighed, why did he have to get the one person in love with Susie Costello for a worker.

After a quick drive Jack arrived at the Old Forest Pub. Going inside he saw Owen slumped over at the bar with a short brunette man clearing away a pile of glasses in front of Owen. Jack went up to the bar and slapped Owen on the back of the head for getting so drunk. The brunette looked up at Jack and smiled "I take it you're Jack, then." Jack smiled at the man and said "Yeah, so how much does he owe you, I will take it out of his pay for the month." "$50, I'm Harry by the way." Jack looked at Harry with his usual cheeky grin and said "Hiya Harry, so how much did he tell you?" Harry smirked and said "Just that his friend died, he loved her, she didn't love him." Jack sighed and shook his head.

Before he said anything Harry interrupted him, "Oh he also told me he was a member of Torchwood and that he hunted aliens for a living. And that you have a glove that can bring the dead back to life. Nothing much." During the time that Harry was speaking Jack couldn't help but feel dread. With a sigh and a forming headache Jack said "So you know about Torchwood, what we do. That means you have 2 options, I can give you something that will make you forget about everything Owen told you, or you can come with me, help me catch a weevil I need to find, and I can recruit you."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't normally give this option." Jack didn't answer at first, because it is true he didn't, he would just Retcon the person. "It's your eyes, they look like they have seen things much older then you." "Your right, Captain Jack Harkness, so what are you going to do with Owen here, while you and me go weevil hunting?" "Can I leave him here, we shouldn't be to long?" "Yeah course, hey Randal, look after him would you, Luna should be here in a few hours, she's out with Silva at the moment." One of the huge guys working behind the counter nodded over at Harry and went back to cleaning the glass in his hand.

Harry held out his hand for Jack, "You coming Jack, we have a weevil to catch after all." Jack took the offered hand and said, "Come on then Harry, I hope you can keep up." Harry smirked again, "I plan to."

* * *

**So what do you think, Please review if you want me to continue. **


End file.
